Sarsoor
Story Sarsoor is encountered at the end of Act IX, which is the insect insurgency. He is a powerful and massive cockroach who is shielded with chitin wings that are capable of absorbing huge amounts of damage. He is the ring leader of the self-proclaimed insect insurgency, a terror organisation that has swept across multiple cities throughout Central Asia, and wiped out humanity there. Along with his crew mates, they thrives on the dry steppes and torture the few survivors of their brutal conquest. Encounter The player enters an abandoned Stone building, and within moments Sarsoor arrives, sending rubble which the player has to block. Unlike the other insects, he is far more powerful and intelligent. He sends a speech about how he will ‘crush their asses’ and the battle quickly starts. The second encounter occurs at the Gates of Byblos, where he encounters the player, as he desires to stopping them from acquiring the leaf of the green cedar. Using the leaf, the levant blackrains will be created, producing a void which will allow the player to transverse into another realm, where the finale occurs. Battle Sarsoor is very persistent with an inconsistent attack pattern and 3 phases. The first, he is inactive, and mostly attacks by launching explodoroaches at the characters. Once he has taken 1000 points worth of damage, he enters the second phase. He is more active, and relies more on directly attacking the characters. He launches himself onto players, or swipes at them with his claws. This time he fires explodoroaches, more carefully, instead of spontaneously lobbing them the player. After absorbing 1200 extra points since the first phase, he enters his third and final phase. He leaps into the air and begins flying. He can call for smaller roaches to attack and fight alongside him. He becomes faster, and dodges deflected explodoroaches from characters. Once 1300 damage points are dealt, totalling 3500 damage points, Sarsoor will surrender and proclaim he will disband the insect insurgency, as well as freeing all inmates. During the second encounter Sarsoor only has 1000 damage points and 2 phases, changing phases after 600 points before being defeated at 1000. He is immune to being poisoned, irradiated, burned, and having the shieldbreaker. He is ironclad, therefore his armour absorbs huge amounts of damage, 75% at the first phase, 50% at his second phase, and 25% at his third phase. Once defeated in the gates of Byblos, he will shrink and turn into a normal cockroach. Attacks: Phase 1: -Lobbed explosions: Charges for 2 turns before Catapulting explodoroaches into the air that land on the player, which blow up on impact unless deflected. Damage inflicted: 30 (splash damage) - Chitin slash: Crawls towards a player and strikes them with its claws. Damage inflicted: 25 (6 if blocked) Phase 2: -Lobbed explosions: Immediately starts Catapulting explodoroaches into the air that land on the player, which blow up on impact unless deflected. The attacks are more accurate than phase 1. Damage inflicted: 40 (splash damage) -Chitin slash: Can be offensive or defensive. Triggered if the player poorly executed a physical attack. Damage inflicted: 50 (13 if blocked) -Downpour of boulders: Sarsoor gets up and starts hopping in circles, causing rocks to dislodge from the ceiling and land on the players. Damage inflicted: 25 (per rock, 6 if blocked) - Swarming pack: Sarsoor leaps onto one character, and multiple cockroaches follow, doing the same actions, however they can be deflected and will dissipate upon getting deflected. Sarsoor’s launch can be blocked but not deflected. Damage inflicted: 75 (Sarsoor, 17 if blocked), 15 (smaller cockroaches. If deflected, no damage is dealt) Phase 3: -Lobbed explosions: Immediately starts Firing rapid successions of explodoroaches into the air that will dangle for a moment in the air before diving directly towards one of the characters, which blow up on impact unless deflected. They will hover and all attacks will deliberately target a character. Damage inflicted: 60 (splash damage) -Chitin slash: Can be offensive or defensive. Triggered if the player poorly executed a physical attack, or deflected a poorly shot projectile from the player. Damage inflicted: 60 (15 if blocked) -Downpour of boulders: Sarsoor gets up and starts hopping in circles, causing rocks to dislodge from the ceiling and land on the players. Damage inflicted: 40 (per rock, 10 if blocked) - Swarming pack: Sarsoor leaps onto one character , and multiple cockroaches follow, doing the same actions, however they can be deflected and will dissipate upon getting deflected. Sarsoor’s launch can be blocked but not deflected. Damage inflicted: 100 (Sarsoor, 25 if blocked), 20 (smaller cockroaches. If deflected, only 5 damage is dealt) - Flamethrower: Sarsoor will charge two turns before coughing up fireballs that plunge towards the player. If the player has a frost-related perk equipped, he will not be affected. Damage inflicted: 40 (fireball, 10 damage per turn as a result of scorching) - Quotes: “I see you’ve gotten past my measly insects but this time‘s a different battle. Prepare to have your asses kicked!” - First encoun “Well, you’ve done pretty well on land. How about we escalate this battle” - As he enters the third phase (first encounter only) ”You guys are tough. I can‘t keep for long. I surrender. Do what you like with this empire of wproblems insects” - Defeat (first encounter only) ”I didn’t have to do this, but I won’t let you get the leaves to summon this demonic portal“ - Gates of Byblos ”Well, it’s all in your hands now. Either you get this done or we all die” - Defeat at the Gates of Byblos